


kill the lights

by bokutoma



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (not sexual lol), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Families of Choice, Friends to Lovers, Humiliation, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, YouTube, modern problems require modern solutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoma/pseuds/bokutoma
Summary: MUST READ! 10 YouTubers of the Next Generation You MUST Subscribe To!in which fodlan's favorites have youtube channels, the stakes are high, and the emotions are higher
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, more added later - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is so stupid and self-indulgent.... thank you to everyone on twitter who was like "yeah this is dumb as fuck do it"

**MUST READ! 10 YouTubers of the Next Generation You MUST Subscribe To!**

All hail the platform's new royals

_G. Keeper_

_FuzzBeed Staff_

1\. **XOXO Valentine**

Starting off strong with one of the top subscribed to channels on this list, Hilda Goneril (middle name Valentine, like her sweet brand) is every bit as sugary as her channel implies. From her diverse fashion tips to her ultra unique makeup looks, she can beautify literally anyone. If her dynamic personality - and surprisingly hot tea - isn't good enough on its own, though, her ever growing list of collabs will have your hooked in moments.

Popular Videos: Making My Brother Look Like Me, Angelica Tea Does Their Own Makeup (For Once), Holiday Gifts DIY

2\. **The Finer Things**

Any list with Miss Valentine would be incomplete without one of her closest friends. Lorenz Hellman Gloucester - DON'T drop the middle name - might be one of the most divisive influencers on this list, but no one can deny that he has _style_. Bougie travel vlogs are an art form with him at the helm, and he has a way of making you feel like you too can access the life - some day.

Popular Videos: Touring FVA Films' New Set?!, 10 Luxury Products That DON'T Deserve Their Name, A Peek Inside Derdriu's New Exclusive Club

3\. **En Garde!**

Speaking of controversial... Even if you've never watched one of her videos, Edelgard von Hresvelg is a name you definitely know. Love her or hate her, but it's undeniable that she's in the know when it comes to everything from internet subcultures to economic issues. Dubbed "the child of a politician, but a voice of the people" by the _Enbarr Times_ , she may be radical, but there's no denying she's earned her loyal following.

Popular Videos: Why "Cancel Culture" Isn't A Thing, Policy Debate #34 ft. Volkhard von Arundel, Dramatic: Why YouTube Won't Ever Change

4\. **Dorothea Arnault**

She needs no introduction, of course; DOROTHEA is a household name by this point. When she's not dropping chart-toppers, though, she's on her personal channel, doling out music tips and beauty advice like it's her calling. Despite being friends with almost everyone on this list, she shies away from collabs, but her heartwarming personality both on and off screen will win you over. Besides, if anyone knows what she's talking about, it's her.

Popular Videos: Deconstructing BLACK, Recreating My Summer Concert Looks, How to Look A-List On a Budget

5\. **FVA Films**

Every film fanatic under 25 knows the work of Ferdinand von Aegir. His political shorts have won praise from Mittelfrank directors, and it's even rumored that A-list actors are beginning to take notice. Even his travel vlogs boast a coherent narrative - and I for one am _jealous_. _FVA_ and _En Garde!_ are nearly neck in neck in subs and have been for years, but he hasn't passed Edelgard yet. Maybe this will be his year.

Popular Videos: Sign Here, Location Scouting w/ The Finer Things, Q&A #6: En Garde!

6\. **Angelica Tea**

No YouTube experience is complete without a mug of piping hot tea, and Linhardt von Hevring is here to deliver. With exclusive tea other YouTubers can't find for at _least_ double the time it takes them, their scorching takes and devastating makeup looks belie a calm, even demeanor and a razor sharp mind. I know _I_ wouldn't want to be on the other side of their investigations. Long time fans are also obsessed with their bookshelf - if you've read anything from Marcus Aurelius to Ibi Zoboi, Linhardt has it on his shelf.

Popular Videos: talking about the beauty community... again, getting a hold of your faves' yearbook photos, En Garde! exposed???

7\. **Fear the Deer**

Gaming channels have gotten more and more popular in the past few years, and nowhere is that more evident than Derdriu's very own Claude von Riegan. Part casual gaming, part commentary, he might just be as in the know as _Angelica Tea_... Still, he's definitely worthy of being called a comedian in his own right. If that's not enough, every week's video has a fundraiser or charity in the description, and he'll usually match donations up to a certain amount.

Popular Videos: My Ass Is Grass ft. Gautier Gang, Trying to Follow XOXO Valentine's Skincare Routine While Playing Apex, (Re)Writing a Song For The Finer Things

8\. **Gautier Gang**

Some of you might think prank channels are so 2015, and you'd be right. Good thing Sylvain Gautier's channel isn't so much standard pranking as it is a vlog channel run by someone with a penchant for irritating his roommate. Between regular shots of his day, the frankly hilarious reactions of his friends, and the roommate we're all beginning to think of as our ideal (if a bit repressed) man, Sylvain has everything you _really_ want in a contemporary prank channel.

Popular Videos: it sure is muggy outside..., laser tag laturday, getting kicked out of the apartment #9

9\. **Sugar & Spice Studios**

Sometimes you just need something a little more heartwarming, and Annette Dominic and Mercedes von Martritz are here to deliver. With regular baking content from Mercedes accompanied by coordinated crafts and makeup looks from Annette, your daily dose of wholesome is really this close. Look out for their storytime videos in particular; they may be sugary, but you certainly can't forget the spice.

Popular Videos: 5 MORE Vegan Desserts for Summer, STORYTIME: Fight In a Parking Lot?? + Comfort Cupcakes, Making Cute Cakes WITHOUT Fondant

10\. **The Lending Library**

Rounding out the list is a newcomer who's only cracked a million subscribers in the past couple months. That being said, Ashe Ubert deserves all his newfound accolades and more. Though he's been gaining like mad since his viral review of _The Saints_ , he hasn't changed at all from his emphasis on obscure books. Now that he has access to advanced copies, I'm excited to see where this will lead him.

Popular Videos: The Saints: It Was... Okay?, Why Teen Romance Deserves More Credit, 30 Books, 30 Days (Part 1)

Honorable Mention: **Seteth & Flayn**

Okay, so maybe this channel isn't new OR next gen, but now that YouTube's daughter is all grown up, we think it's clear that, while the channel has always been focused on Flayn, she's really making it her own these days. Even if she's far more into TikTok, nothing will beat watching the Internet's number one dad learn all the trending dances of the past decade. By choice.

Popular Videos: Healthy Lunches On the Go, Q&A Flip: We Answer Each Other's Questions, The Night Before: Recital Prep

* * *

LOGGED IN AS cinderellastil@fmail.com

\--> SUBSCRIPTIONS

**Fish Fear Me** _[98K]_ \- 1 New Video

 **Seteth & Flayn** _[2.8M]_ \- 3 New Videos

 **BAB** _[87K]_

 **Top Shelf** _[982K]_

 **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd** _[43M]_ \- ERROR: USER NOT FOUND

 **DXMXTRX** _[373]_ \- 1 New Video

 **En Garde!** _[19M]_

 **Fear The Deer** _[17M]_ \- 2 New Videos


	2. blue lions, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tw: past injury, food
> 
> 9/22 update: forgot to put sylvain's comments

**14** _31:12/31:12_

 **DXMXTRX** \- _373 subscribers_ **SUBSCRIBED**

_August 20, 2020_

**[TRANSCRIPT]**

[The video starts with an unknown person - DXMXTRX - turning on the camera, which is angled downward so, even as they step backward, their face remains out of view. As the rest of their body comes into focus, it becomes clear that their right shoulder and pectoral are a mess of scar tissue.]

[For the full duration of the video, they do not speak. Grunts of effort as they launch into a strength-building workout are the only noises they make.]

[When they're done, they step back toward the camera, and the lens picks up the trembling of their right arm before the video cuts out.]

**COMMENTS - 3**

**g-mach money**

whew that is one hot bod

**dorothea's wife**

i'm not even straight and WHEW

**green eggs and spam**

what happened to this dude's arm lol

* * *

 **tom yum + garden progress** _22:04/22:05_

 **Dedue's Kitchen** \- _125K subscribers_ **SUBSCRIBE?**

_August 20, 2020_

**[TRANSCRIPT]**

[Although there's no speaking for the duration of the video, lofi music plays over the duration of the video.]

[The video opens with a shot of a pair of hands picking herbs and vegetables from a fairly expansive garden. The camera pulls back to highlight the growth, which, in comparison to an earlier video, is monumental.]

[The video cuts back to the same hands chopping up aromatics. Before moving on to the next ingredient, Dedue inserts text detailing sustainable businesses that should supply each ingredient. As he tosses the aromatics into a pot of water and turns on the stove, he begins mixing lime juice, fish sauce, and sugar and bruising several bird's eye chili. As the water boils, he tosses in tomatoes and mushrooms before stirring in his sauce.]

[At the end of the video, the camera pulls back so his upper body and head are visible. He tries a bowl of the soup, neatly garnished with coriander, then smiles slightly and gives a thumbs up.}

**COMMENTS - 38**

**lesbianterra**

there is only one man

**Fodmom Foodlover**

Delicious as always, Dedue! My kids and I will be eating off of this for quite a while!

**Petra Packs**

this is looking to be delicious! i am excited to be trying this!

* * *

 **laser tag laturday** _9:52/15:54_

 **Gautier Gang** \- _7.8M subscribers_ **SUBSCRIBE?**

_August 1, 2020_

**[TRANSCRIPT]**

[There's a ten second intro of an animated Sylvain dancing, credited to Instagram user @bevarley.]

[The video proper starts, opening on Sylvain in his room, dressed in all black.]

**SYLVAIN:** What's up, Gautier Gang! It's your boy, sexy Sylvain, once again - can I even say that without getting demonetized? - coming at you with another supremely stupid vlog. It's gonna be me, my roomie Felix, my friend Ingrid, and Ashe from the Lending Library on today's adventure. I know it seems like I'm going to have to be the life of the party, but don't worry! I'm sure I can get these nerds to loosen up.

[A loud thud echoes against the wall.]

**FELIX:** _(muffled)_ Fuck off!

 **SYLVAIN:** Okay, so we're demonetized for sure now. That being said, if you're new to the Gang, make sure you subscribe and hit that bell for regular videos at least once a week! You get all of _this_ [He gestures to his face.], plus regular appearances from my super cool roommate.

[Another thud.]

**SYLVAIN:** _Anyway,_ we're probably just gonna walk around until we find something at least kind of interesting to do, so I'll see you whenever that is.

[Cut to Sylvain and three other people walking casually outside. Felix is recognizable from other Gautier Gang videos with his bun and perpetual workout gear. Ingrid is also recognizable from a few other appearances, though she seems to have cut her hair drastically since her last appearance. Lastly is The Lending Library, dressed a little more casually than his usual wool cardigan look in a plain t-shirt. The mood is light, though Felix is scowling.]

**SYLVAIN:** So it's been about an hour since I last saw you guys and ten minutes since Felix and I met up with Ingrid and Ashe, and we've spent the entire time arguing about what to eat.

 **INGRID:** _(visibly pleased)_ Felix is _super_ angry that Ashe said no to a steakhouse-

 **FELIX:** _(super angry)_ I'm not _super angry-_

 **ASHE:** I'm just saying, steak is kinda more of a dinner thing if you really think about it-

 **FELIX:** Anyway, weren't _you_ the one mourning your "lost true love", Ingrid?

[Sylvain gives a helpless look to the camera as Felix and Ingrid begin to bicker, and he reaches across them to tug Ashe forward with him.]

**SYLVAIN:** Okay, now that the adults are talking, what are we gonna eat? I'm seriously not looking to do a mukbang today, so I'd like to do something else before everything PG closes.

 **ASHE:** Am I going to get slaughtered if I suggest a really good smoothie place near here?

[Sylvain's eyes widen comically, and he shakes his head.]

**SYLVAIN:** For your sake, I'm just gonna pretend that wasn't even an option. We have full blown _carnivores_ behind us, Ashe, and I am not that kind of meal.

 **ASHE:** _(grinning)_ Soup it is, then, and I won't even mention getting dessert.

[Cut to a brief montage of the four of them eating. Sylvain trains the camera on Felix as he slurps up his noodles, looking intensely focused, before Felix spots him and covers the lens.]

\--> FAST FORWARD -->

[The camera is shaking slightly as Sylvain shifts from side to side. They're inside now; 30 seconds ago, Sylvain had announced they've settled on an arcade.]

**SYLVAIN:** Oh my god... This is it. Fe, this is it, you can't say no to this one.

[The camera swings around to reveal a neon sign reading LASER TAG.]

**FELIX:** You're fucking dead, Gautier.

[Ashe giggles.]

[Cut to inside. They're the only four playing.]

**SYLVAIN:** Alright, it's just us in here, so we're, uh, not doing teams. I think Felix is actually going to kill me for real, but Ingrid will avenge me.

 **INGRID:** No, I definitely won't. If I get him, that's for me and me only.

[In the background, Felix whispers something to Ashe, who nods.]

**FELIX:** Guess you're just gonna have to rot.

 **INGRID:** Did we do three hits?

 **ASHE:** Yeah. Good luck, guys.

 **SYLVAIN:** You too, dude. Hope Felix and Ingrid don't break your face.

[Ashe giggles again, and the buzzer sounds. Immediately, all four sprint away to some sort of cover, but Ingrid's vest lights up.]

**INGRID:** _Shit!_ Who got me?

[Sylvain lets out a high-pitched scream as his vest lights up.]

**FELIX:** _(flatly)_ Damn, sorry about that.

 **INGRID:** Are you two teaming up?!

 **FELIX:** Well, if either of you had bothered to register how excited Ashe seemed, maybe you could have allied with him instead.

 **INGRID:** I will _kill_ you.

 **FELIX:** _(smugly)_ I'd focus on Ashe if I were you.

[Ingrid's vest lights up again, and she screams in near-feral frustration.]

**SYLVAIN:** Not that I'm not flattered that you're going after me, Fe, but I thought you and I- SHIT!

[Sylvain drops and the camera blurs as he rolls away from Felix.]

**FELIX:** It's not like you know anything about stealth. Besides... [He grins.] I know all of your weaknesses.

**COMMENTS - 1,028**

**hot mac**

lol wtf this is so gay i'm thriving

**gautier wife**

god sylvain looks so good here

**pack it up**

when tf is felix gonna get his own channel???? also i want more gaming content

* * *

LOGGED IN AS cinderellastil@fmail.com

\--> SUBSCRIPTIONS

**Fish Fear Me** _[98K]_ \- 1 New Video

 **Seteth & Flayn **_[2.8M]_ \- 3 New Videos

 **BAB** _[87K]_

 **Top Shelf** _[982K]_ \- 1 New Video

 **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd** _[43M]_ \- ERROR: USER NOT FOUND

 **DXMXTRX** _[373]_

 **En Garde!** _[19M]_

 **Fear the Deer** _[17M]_ \- 2 New Videos

 **Dedue's Kitchen** _[125K]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @kingblaiddyd

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter @kingblaiddyd


End file.
